


Bite Me First, I'll Bite You Back

by worse_than_nicotine



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood, Boys in Skirts, Choking, Drugs, Explicit Language, Falling In Love, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Protectiveness, Unsafe Sex, Vampire Bites, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worse_than_nicotine/pseuds/worse_than_nicotine
Summary: Modern day vampire AU. Please read the tags.
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Dominic Harrison | Yungblud, Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Oliver Sykes
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> massive thanks to my brilliant beta and cheerleader [ \- this fic wouldn't be possible without you!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourkitteh/pseuds/sourkitteh)

It's late spring in Sheffield. The trees are green and it already feels like summer, but the nights are quite chilly.

On the outskirts of town, most of the buildings look more or less the same, there is one house however that kind of stands out. It's relatively modern, but the architect clearly has been inspired by medieval castles. All of the windows are shut and the garden looks abandoned, but the locals know that someone lives there for sure. People tell each other stories, legends, and some of them are not far from the truth. Especially the one that says a few vampires have settled in the city and the undead man who occupies that weird building is their leader.

Oliver wouldn't call himself "the leader" though - in fact, he would have laughed at you if you told him something like that. To be the leader you need to have someone you can lead, and he hasn't been in close contact with anyone of his kind for so long.

That's why he's more than surprised when he hears the knocking on his front door around 3 a.m. He wonders if whoever that is will just go away if he doesn't react, but the longer he waits the louder the banging gets.

"What the hell?! Do you wanna break my door?" Oliver opens it and sees a young man in a hoodie, looking confused and sort of scared. 

"I'm sorry. I was told you'll definitely be home. You're Oli, right? I'm new."

"Right. Who told you to search for me here?" 

"Ashley. Can I come in?" 

"Fuck…" Oli turns away from the stranger and walks back inside, "Don't just stand there! Yes! Follow me…"

They stop when they reach the kitchen and only here Oli turns on the lights.

"What's your name?" 

The lad takes off his hood revealing bright red messy hair, big green eyes and full lips.

"Dom. Dominic. You can call me Dom." 

"So you're new and you said Ashley sent you to my place.. Was she the one who turned you?" 

"Yes." 

"I need to make a call."

Oli takes out his phone and dials the number.

"Ash, what the fuck?!" 

"Oh, chill, you owe me one, remember? He was too hot, I couldn't let this beautiful creature disappear.. You would do the same." 

"No, I wouldn't!" 

"Shush. Oli, he just needs to spend a few months with you to get accustomed to everything, please." 

"Why me, why not you, huh?" 

"You know how it is with my job! I had to leave the country, I never stay anywhere for too long, and the boy is lost, he needs roots."

"Damn, alright. But I hate you." 

"I love you too, you'll thank me later!"

"Ugh..", Oli hangs up and glances at Dom who's biting his nails. "Are you hungry?" 

"Am I staying?" 

"Well, yeah, if you want to, and I strongly recommend it, but no pressure. Ash turned you, so she is responsible for any trouble you could get yourself into during the next 5 years. I owe her a small favour though, that's why you can stay, but it's not an obligation."

"Where can I sleep?" 

"I'll show you around later, you should drink." Oli opens a small fridge and fills up an elegant glass with the red liquid contained in one of too many bottles cluttering every shelf. Dom takes it and empties the glass really quick, so quick that a few drops remain in the corners of his mouth. Oli catches himself thinking about licking these lips and swallows. Meanwhile Dom does it with his own tongue.

"Want some more?"

"Would be nice." 

Oli fills up the glass again, "Cold isn't that good, but you'll get used to it, the sooner the better. Have you hunted already?" 

"First thing we did together with Ashley after she.."

"Yeah, of course. It's one of the things she's naturally good at. I should've guessed that she would want to show off her skills."

"Are you friends? Or lovers?" 

"None of your business, but no. We used to be.. something, but it was a long time ago." 

Dom is silent for a moment studying the face of his new acquaintance - he has a feather tattooed on his cheek near the left ear and a few other small details here and there. The tattoos that cover Oli's neck and hands are fascinating too, but Dom doesn't want to be rude by staring, "How old are you?" 

Oli smiles, "How old do I look?" 

"Are you flirting?", Dom smiles back. 

"What? No!" Oli starts laughing and the young vampire immediately decides that this laugh is the most comforting sound he has ever heard in his life and he would definitely like to hear more of it. "134. You?"

"23. But how old were you when you were.. "

"Killed?" Oli raises one eyebrow and narrows his eyes. 

"Um.. Yeah…"

"34."

"And did you have any kids? Were you married?"

"Woah, slow down. Too many questions. We'll have time to talk tomorrow. And the day after tomorrow, and later too. Let's go, I'll show you your room."

🩸

Dom wakes up in the evening. He goes downstairs and finds Oli sitting on the sofa writing something on his laptop. The setting sun is shining faintly through the blinds, which are thick enough, but the light can still get through. Dom looks around the main hall in astonishment. It's big and tastefully decorated. There are a few crucifixes and a few religious paintings hanging on the walls, there are also lots of candles of different sizes and shapes occupying most of the flat surfaces.

"Why all the crosses? Aren't they supposed to spook us or something?"

Oli stops typing and looks at Dom.

"Do you feel threatened?" 

"Um.. No." 

"Then you have your answer - they don't work. It happened not so long ago - holy items suddenly lost all power. Some believe vampires gained immunity, but if you ask me… I just think that God is dead."

"Why do you keep them around here?" 

"I don't know. I guess they are like a perfect representation of how sad this world is... Lots of phony symbols, lots of useless hope. They are beautiful though, right?"

"But these are all Christian. What if only the Christian God is dead and there are others?"

Oli chuckles "Yeah, you might have a point. I've never met a single vampire from non-Christian countries. Never been asking about them either."

"I'm not surprised, you don't look like the type." 

"Oh, how so?"

"You just seem like a person who is concentrated on their own world, their own emotions, a little too much. I mean, it's simply an impression I got, I might be wrong."

"You might." Oli looks at the screen, smiles and opens the browser, "Come on, let's buy you some clothes. I have my own brand, you know, I can give you a discount."

"Really?" Dom sits beside him and reads the name of the shop, "No way! Are you joking?" 

"No. That's what it's called - Drop Dead." 

When Dom bursts out laughing, Oli laughs with him, and that's probably the most he's laughed in a whole year.

🩸

During the next few days the two vampires spend a lot of time together. Their connection is effortless and even though Oli hates to admit it, he really missed company. Sometimes he feels like he's trying too hard to be nice, but Dom never seems to notice. Oli learns that Dom is loud, impulsive and sensitive, which reminds him of the way he used to be when he was younger. Well, maybe minus loud, 'cause he always lacked confidence. 

Dom is a fast learner too, that's for sure. Today Oli tries to teach him how to wisely search for prey. They walk side by side in the park with black hoodies on, having a casual conversation and looking around for someone "lost and lonely".

"I usually ask Jordan to do this. He's a partner… and a human. He's really good at small talk." Oli is stressed out. Being a mentor is not exactly his dream job.

"Don't worry, I'm good with people as well. It's just still hard for me to accept the fact that I need to kill them in order to survive." Dom rubs his forehead and then points at a teenager typing away on her phone, "She looks accessible, but man, she's so innocent.. Shouldn't we like, hunt the criminals or whatever?"

"We can, it's your call, but you don't simply encounter a serial killer whenever you want. I used to care a lot about who I chose. The truth is, the longer you are a vampire, the less human you become. I just don't look them in the eyes and let the thirst take over.. So, her?"

"No. Shit.. We can do better."

They almost make a full circle when Dom says, "Look!"

Near the dumpster, two guys are beating up the third one, who's lying on the ground, kicking him in the ribs in silence. Oli walks up to them and shouts, "Hey! What's going on?"

"That bum just stole our burgers!" 

"He must have been hungry."

"Well, we were hungry too, mate! That's why we fucking bought it!"

"What do you know about hunger.." says Oli with rage in his voice and pins the first man to the tree. He bares his teeth and, silencing the screams with the palm of his hand, bites the neck of the victim. Meanwhile Dom catches the second one, who tries to escape, and does exactly the same. After they finish, they check on the homeless lad - he's conscious and scared to death. "Go someplace safe if possible. Don't tell anyone about what you just saw," Dom offers his hand, because the guy is still sitting on the grass, but gets rejected. Oli taps Dom on the shoulder, "We should leave."


	2. Chapter 2

Oli watches Dom for a couple of minutes, before he starts to feel like a creep and walks into the living room making his presence known, "Busy?" 

"No. Just chatting with Ashley." 

"You like her?" 

"Yeah. I mean.. she's sweet..." 

"And cunning."

Dom puts the phone back into his pocket, "What are you saying?" 

"I'm saying you have to be careful. Because that's why I don't talk to anyone anymore. Once you're friends, the next thing you know you owe them. You're not the worst thing that she could have dropped on me, but the way she left me no choice is fucking irritating... Vampires can't be friends. Even partnerships don't last long. And our existence is not a fairytale, it's a nightmare."

"I heard there are parties.." 

"Pff"

"What? Aren't they fun?" 

"No. A bunch of dickheads getting high on poisoned blood and shit like that. I've had too many hangovers to call them fun." 

"Well, I'm just curious. Besides how else can you get laid if you don't meet with people? Vampires I mean.."

Oliver tries to remember the last time he had sex and comes to the conclusion that it must have been a couple of years ago, when he was visiting Brazil for some crazy reason. Chasing the memory of his wife and their life together most probably, the life that seemed more like a dream to him now. 

"Oli?"

"Damn, honestly, you have returned from the dead like what, two weeks ago, and getting laid is your number one priority? That's interesting."

"I'm planning to go to one of those parties tomorrow, I've met one guy who told me he can introduce me to everyone." 

"What? Who? And most importantly when?" Oli sounds pissed. He notices this himself, because it was not his intention, but the thought of Dom going somewhere with others made him angry.

"His name is Travis. He was just strolling by your house yesterday, when I was outside and you were hunting." 

"No one ever comes here unless I invite them… Fuck, Ash must have told him! I'll burn her one day, I swear."

"You know who that is?" 

"Yes." Oli rolls his eyes. 

"Do you wanna come with us?" 

"Hell no! Do whatever you want. Just avoid... Nevermind. I haven't got a clue if they are even still around."

🩸

The next night Dom is wearing his kilt, ripped long sleeved top, creepers and a leather jacket. Needless to say, he is more than satisfied with this outfit, because when he was leaving Oli was totally checking him out.

It was easy to find the club, the only thing opened in that area so late. The big neon sign that reads "Temple of Fun" is pretty hard to miss too. Dom is welcomed by Travis near the entrance, "Hey there, rockstar! You look sick! Ready?"

"Yeah!"

Inside the club the loud music sets the mood - it's definitely rock, but with a modern electronic twist. The interior design catches Dom's eye as well, especially the religious items transformed into intriguing pieces of decor. All of this is too familiar, of course, but maybe it's just a coincidence. 

Travis leads Dom straight to the bar.

"Hi! You can order whatever you like from our offer - a victim of your choice can be delivered within 30 minutes. Or if it's not your thing, you can always take a glass of cold or heated blood, it's quite fresh as well." The barman with a blonde mohawk says this without making eye contact, and Dom might have a guess why exactly - he's human. 

Dom can smell his sweat, he can sense his warmth, he can see his nervousness.

"Are you new?" The barman quirks his eyebrow and finally looks directly at Dom. Finally, because Dom is so curious, "Yeah, why do you work here?" 

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Um.. because.. you're human." 

"I get that a lot," he smiles, "But if you wanna hear the story of my life, you have to invite me for dinner, and not as a main course. Not as any kind of meal, for that matter.. ever."

Dom laughs, "What's your name?" 

"Colson." 

"Mine's Dom."

"Alright, Dom, you make up your mind, I need to serve other customers." Colson winks and turns to a group of giggling girls, but Dom watches him for some time, only looking away when he catches another glance.

"Hey, you know Jordan, right?" Travis points at yet another human, a short haired man in a suit sitting far in the back of the club with a slightly bored look on his face.

"No, I don't.. Wait, Jordan?! I think I heard this name from Oli."

"Yeah, they are like best friends, and Oli made him a manager. A lot of us were against this decision, to be honest, but Oli doesn't give a fuck." 

"Made him a manager? Here?" 

"Oh damn, he didn't tell you?!.. Oli owns this place. I thought you knew!"

Dom shakes his head and tries to think of a reason why Oli wouldn't tell him that he's the owner of the most famous club for vampires in England.

"Anyway, I really wanted to show you something. They have this separate space here, like a rehearsal room for musicians. I think Oli and Jordan used to play. I was here with my own band once or twice as well."

"Really? That's awesome!"

"Come on!" Travis stands up and Dom follows. Suddenly a tall vampire with dark spiky hair appears in front of them. He is undeniably handsome, even beautiful. He has big eyes and full lips, he's thin but nicely built, and also.. he wears a lot of makeup! Dom can't take his eyes off of him and just stands there, lost for words. 

"Do you like what you see?" The stranger smiles and tilts his head.

"I'm sorry, I was just.. My name is Dom."

"Dom?! Well, the question is then, do you live up to it?"

Travis and the stranger start to laugh out loud and Dom feels slightly confused. Then after a few seconds the dark haired vampire stops laughing, raises his hand and says, "Forgive me. Remington. Nice to meet you. Would you like to join me and my brothers over there?" He points in the direction of one of the tables with a cosy sofa around it.

"Sure. Why not."

Remington's siblings are equally impressive. The one wearing an old fashioned hat and striped pants is sketching something in his notebook and barely interacts with anyone. He hasn't even introduced himself, but Remington did it for him: "That little brat is my younger brother Emerson. In his head he's living in the 15th century. Still can't forgive himself that he let Leonardo da Vinci die and didn't turn him into a vampire."

"You've been vampires since the 15th century? Wow, that's… incredible!"

"He's lying", the third brother looks more "normal" than the other two, but there is something about him that makes Dom think of crazy rock stars from the 70s, "Sebastian - 300 years only and at this point it can already become boring as hell."

"We try our best to invent new ways to have fun though, don't we?", Remington puts his arm around Dom and smirks. "I like your hair. I've heard you live with Oli, is that true?" 

"Uhh, yeah, where have you heard?" 

"Here and there. This city is not that big. Not too many vampires either."

"Do you know him?" 

Remington laughs, "Everybody knows him. I might know him a little bit better than the most, but I haven't seen him in a while. Does he treat you well?" 

"Why wouldn't he?" 

"Yeah, you're right. Oli is very kind. And you're very pretty." 

Dom scoffs, "What does it have to do with anything?" 

Remington stares at Dom and slightly touches Dom's hair with the tips of his fingers as he responds in a lower voice, "I don't know..."

Sebastian and Emerson giggle. 

"What?!.." Remington takes his arm off Dom's shoulders and turns to Emerson, "So… what's the plan?" 

Emerson shrugs and Dom hears him talk for the first time, "Just place an order and we'll see how it goes." 

In about half an hour Colson introduces them to a middle aged woman. She is their "order" and Dom has a hard time trying to wrap his head around it. The brothers, on the other hand, are clearly familiar with the procedure. Sebastian buys her a drink, then another, while Remington is using his charms to brighten the atmosphere. After a couple of minutes the woman, whose name is Claire apparently - and Dom hates the fact that he knows her name now - sits with them by the table. Dom sees Remington passing her some pills, "What are these?" 

"You wanna get high or not?" 

"I do, I just wanna know what am I getting high on." 

"We'll have a few things, mix it up a bit," he whispers. "To be honest, it doesn't matter much. Once it's in her blood, all you should care about is how fast you drink it. Don't overdo it if you've never done this before and remember to share. We should go outside, but don't make a fuss."

They walk out of the club and Dom thinks that he's paying attention, but at some point he simply loses track of all the substances they give to Claire. And then Remington says, "Now, try this."

The woman still hasn't been bitten, but she's barely present already, "I can't... I mean, I don't wanna be the first one." 

"Fuck, fine, you coward!" All three brothers drink from her wrists, although it's hard to tell how much.

When Dom begins to suck he can't stop. Blood seems to run faster than usual and it's almost like water, refreshing, thin and tastes slightly different. Different, but so good, and then Dom starts to feel like he's falling asleep. He hasn't had a single dream since he became a vampire, but now he sees wonderful things that are difficult to describe. Gradually those visions transform into nightmares and finally into darkness.

🩸

Oli is playing a video game when he hears his phone ringing. 

"Oli, hey," Jordan sounds anxious, "We have a problem here. It's the kid. And normally I wouldn't call I guess, but Colson says his name is Dom.. He passed out just outside the club after sharing an order with.. you know.. the brothers." 

"Fuck! Seriously? What did I tell you? You were supposed to keep an eye on them, remember?" 

"I know. I'm sorry." 

"Shit. Well, alright, I'm coming. Don't let them run away." 

"Oh, they don't look like they even plan to leave, in my opinion."

Oli reaches the place in ten minutes. He doesn't bother to park his car properly, he just stops and gets out when he sees the scene. Dom is lying on the ground and Jordan is talking to the barman right beside him.

"Don't let him lay like this, get him up! I'll be back in a minute." 

Oli walks into the club and looks around. The second he spots Rem, Em and Seb casually chatting in the corner, he gets furious. He grabs Remington by the shirt and pulls him close. Oli's eyes are glowing red and he shows his fangs to the other vampire as he almost growls, "What the fuck did you do to him?"

Remington smiles, "Oli, old pal! Long time no see! How have you been?" 

"What did you do to him?" Oli narrows his eyes and grabs Rem by the neck.

"Oh, how rude! You mean your lover boy? Nothing that he hasn't agreed to." 

Oli starts to lose his patience and tightens his grip, "You fucking tell me now what you did to him or I'll rip your head off! And I'm not joking."

Remington coughs, "Mmm, I've really missed you, it was worth it." 

He laughs when Oli pushes him against a wall. "Alright alright, I like it rough but I'd prefer to keep my head, thanks."

"So?"

"Um, well, he drank some nasty shit. Some blood infused with heavy drugs. I've warned him that there might be consequences.." 

"What drugs?" 

"Hell, love, I don't remember! It was a mix I think. We like to experiment. Would you let go of my neck please? I'm more turned on than I would like to be at the moment, considering you're not planning to make out with me right this second." 

"We'll talk later, you better fucking stay here and don't make it worse." Oli pushes Remington to the side and goes back as quickly as he can.

Dom is sitting up now, eyes still closed. Jordan is supporting him with one arm and as soon as he sees Oli, he starts talking, "I have no idea what to do, he appears to be completely wasted, but it's hard to say how bad he actually feels, since you're always pale and.." 

"Move away," Oli sits right next to Dom after Jordan stands up. "He needs clean vampire blood, a lot of it.." Oli sighs, "I'll do it."

"Do you have enough?" Colson looks worried sick as he lights up another cigarette.

"I don't know. I might need to feed soon." Oli glances at Jordan. Jordan nods and takes out his phone. He's gonna have to make a few calls in order to deliver a victim. Meanwhile Oli bites his own wrist and presses it to Dom's lips, "Come on, you know you want it," he whispers to Dom's ear, "it's gonna be fine, just drink." 

Dom moves a little as he smells the blood and opens his mouth. He sucks on Oli's wrist very lazily at first, but then begins to bite it to get more. The whole process is pretty painful to Oli and he starts to feel weak as he gradually runs out of blood. Oli takes his hand away and Dom opens his eyes. They are white and hazy and it scares Oli, but it's too early to panic. 

"Wait, okay? I'm gonna have my fill and you'll have more," he kisses Dom on the forehead and returns to the club again to search for Jordan and his victim. 

When Oli comes back Dom's eyes are light green, but still misty.

"Since you're awake, try the neck, it should flow faster." Oli sits down and turns his head to the side. 

Dom gets closer and kisses Oli's skin before sinking his fangs into it, which sends shivers down Oli's spine. Dom tries to suck not too fast, giving Oli some time to regenerate, and after a couple of minutes he stops.

"You need more," Oli protests, but Dom looks at him and he actually does seem entirely sober by now.

They stare at each other for a while, Oli too drained and Dom too ashamed to say anything, and then they hear a loud chuckle, "Wow, that was hot!" Remington grins and touches his crotch, "Can I join?"

Oli tries to stand up but fails. "Where are your brothers?" 

"Ooh, you want them too? Ok, the more the merrier. Seb! Em!" Sebastian and Emerson emerge from behind the corner as Remington continues, "So, is he alright? You see, it's harmless fun after all, nothing to get so riled up about."

Oli manages to get up this time, "Harmless fun?! He could have died if no one was around."

"Oli, darling, he's already dead," Sebastian takes a step forward. 

"Do you think you're smart? Your own fucking brother was lying in a sewer for years in a similar condition and would have stayed there for all eternity if it wasn't for me. Or have you forgotten?"

"Ah, good times!" Remington stands in front of Oli and looks him in the eyes, "I'll never forget it. But I'll also never forget how you dumped me." 

"What the fuck are you talking about?" 

Remington laughs, "Damn, one can dream. Let me be."

"No, you let me be! No one wants you here, you bring nothing but trouble. Stay the fuck away from my club and everyone I know, 'cause nothing stops me from throwing your whole pack in that sewer again, that's where you belong."

"Hey, it's really just my fault." Dom puts his hand on Oli's shoulder, but Oli shakes it off. 

"No, not JUST your fault! The drugs that they gave that victim are forbidden for a reason and they mix them at random. This shit can fuck you up so bad if no one is paying attention."

"Look, Oli, we'll go, ok? Let's not start a war." Sebastian whispers something to Remington and continues, "We're sorry, it won't happen again, we'll stay in the shadows."

Oli nods, "Yeah, whatever, I fucking know your lot. You'll be back in no time. Go, I don't have enough strength for this right now." 

As the brothers leave, Oli turns to Dom, "We should go home as well."

**🩸**

Oli drives in silence - he's so deep in his thoughts that he forgets to turn on the radio. The entire situation is awkward, but Dom is too nervous to break the tension until they get inside the house. When Oli closes the door, Dom mutters, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You didn't know. And even if you did, it's your choice, you shouldn't feel sorry for that either." 

"But what you did for me there was… I don't know how I can ever repay you." 

"Forget it. I told you I don't like this philosophy. I've helped because you were in danger, and I also hate those bastards. You owe me nothing."

Oli walks to the kitchen and empties the whole bottle of blood straight out of the fridge. Dom watches him drink and feels so stupid - how could he forget that Oli must have been thirsty as hell.

"Ok, but.. what if I wanted to simply say thank you, just not with words.." Dom takes a few steps to stand right in front of his savior, brushes Oli's cheek with his finger and then looks up. 

Oli is drowning in Dom's eyes as they become slightly darker. This fucker surely has a talent that allows him to seduce almost anyone in a matter of seconds, but it's not supposed to be working on vampires. 

It's working on Oli though just perfectly, because it's, without a doubt, the only explanation of the fact that instead of pushing him away Oli kisses Dom so desperately now, as if it was the only thing he ever wanted from life, or death. He tugs on Dom's clothes and pulls his hair, and Dom enjoys it way too much. They can't seem to be able to let go of each other, wanting to touch as much as they can before one of them will say "stop". 

"Should we stop?" - it's just a thought that pops up in Oli's head, but it vanishes as soon as Dom falls to his knees, pulls up Oli's shirt and begins to kiss his stomach. When Dom unbuckles his belt, Oli suddenly feels guilty, "You don't have to.."

"I want to."

"Dom, wait." 

"Oli, please.." 

"Wait, fuck!" Oli grabs Dom by his arms and pulls him up, "Stop." 

"Why? I can make you so happy.." 

"Not like this, not now." Oli is breathing heavily and it's really difficult for him to refrain from kissing Dom again, 'cause he is absolutely stunning - with his hair all messed up and his lips being swollen, confused but still overwhelmed with desire. Oli looks away and then closes his eyes. He tries to think of something not too trivial that he can say to Dom and when he finally manages to gather his thoughts and opens his eyes, there's no one there.

🩸

Dom roams the streets in search of a victim. He's not even hungry, but what else is he supposed to do. He spots a young guy sitting alone on a bench - short hair, skin covered in tattoos. Dom walks up to him without hesitation and asks for a cigarette. 

“May I?” - Dom sits down and, not willing to wait much longer, he bites. He drinks slowly, with eyes wide open, so he can see the tattooed neck half-covered in blood.

This man, he's probably a good person, but Dom doesn't regret his choice at this moment, he doesn't feel sorry - all he feels is a weird mix of anger, disappointment and lust. As soon as the heart stops beating, he drops the body in the nearest bushes and covers it quite carelessly with just a few branches. That's it, he thinks, he's officially a cold-blooded murderer, a monster. Dom doesn't care about the state of his clothes right now either. 

He wants to go anywhere but home and this is the reason he strolls back to “Temple of Fun”, half-consciously really. Dom walks inside and approaches the bar. Colson greets him with an exaggerated shock on his face, “You are back?! What happened?”

“Nothing. Why?”

"I just.. wasn’t expecting you back so soon. I thought you were gonna spend some quality time with Oli.” Colson smirks but then furrows his brows when he notices that Dom is not in the mood for his jokes. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Alright. You wanna go for a walk after my shift is over?”

Dom exhales with relief and nods, “Yeah, that would be great.”

"Um.. You're gonna need to change though, your shirt is sort of.. stained."

"Fuck, I forgot! Is there a chance you have a spare one here I can borrow?" 

"You know what, I actually do." 

In the backroom Dom puts on whatever Colson gives him and it fits. They are practically the same size, only Dom is shorter.

“I just need to grab something to eat real quick,” says Colson before leaving the club. He takes the fries and eats them on the way. 

"Where are we going?" asks Dom after another purposeless change of direction.

"Does it matter?.. You wanna go to my place? It's far away, we'll be walking another twenty minutes at least."

"And you don't mind?" 

Colson laughs, "I don't. You seem alright, loosen up. By the way, are you aware that you can get high just a bit? Like, on a person who is simply stoned, and by drinking just the right amount?"

"Is this what we're gonna do?" 

"If you want."

"Maybe not today, I'm more than full. And how often do you offer yourself to random vampires?" 

"From time to time." Colson stands under a lantern and shows Dom the scars on his neck, "I kinda like it. The pain, the thrill. It's crazy. Also you're not random."


	3. Chapter 3

Avoiding each other is the new game they play. Dom started it, and after Oli has given up all the attempts to communicate, it looks more like silent treatment. Dom is out almost every night. He leaves as early as he can and comes back at dawn. Partying has become his way of spending eternity, and money always comes easy whether it's a one time job or a generous lover.

That night Dom comes back early after getting into a fight with someone who was selling overpriced weed in the street. Colson was ready to buy it, but Dom knew that he was far too wasted to notice how much he's paying. After this incident none of them were in the mood to do anything, so they simply went home - Colson to his own and Dom his. 

Dom stumbles as he enters the house, "Fuck!" Most of the candles are lit and they are the only source of light in the main hall right now. Oli is sitting on the sofa with a glass of blood in his hand, staring into the void. It's not that unusual of a sight, especially recently, but there's something about him today that forces Dom to say "Hey." 

"Hey me?" 

"You know, I was thinking lately... I've been a dick, I admit it. But I didn't mean to. It's just… Can I sit?"

Oli nods and takes a sip from his glass while Dom continues, "I just.. I feel like you rejected me back then not simply because it was too rushed or whatever, but because I am not good enough for you… You are better than I am in so many ways and I feel like I can never be worthy." 

"And that's why you don't even acknowledge me anymore? That's bullshit." 

"Yeah, maybe. Or maybe before you will kiss me again I just really need to prove to you, that I am not a child." 

"It's kinda stupid, don't you think?" says Oli after a pause, "Because NOW you are acting like a kid."

"We both do." Dom touches Oli's cheek and forces Oli to look at him by physically turning his head. Oli catches Dom's wrist and holds it down. 

They stare at each other until Dom bites his lower lip with one of the fangs. Oli catches the drop of blood with his finger and paints Dom's lips with it, so they become bright red. It turns him on no end, he slides his hand over Dom's legs and up the skirt. 

Dom likes that he is finally being claimed by the man of his dreams essentially and he provokes Oli further, "How do I look?" 

"Hot."

"Yeah?"

Oli pulls down Dom's underwear revealing his erection and teases the tip of Dom's cock with the finger that is still covered in blood. "Will you be good?"

"Only for you."

Oli smirks before leaning down to lick. Dom wants so bad to just push Oli's head on his dick and fuck his throat, but he promised to be a good boy so he waits. Oli notices the upward movement and places his hands on Dom's hips.

"Stay still." Oli traces Dom's length with his tongue, sits up and drags him on top. Dom's cock is now touching Oli's abdomen, and obviously, Dom is done with being patient, 'cause he starts to move again. But Oli doesn't stop him this time, "Do you really want this?"

"More than anything."

Oli pushes Dom to the floor between his legs and Dom takes his pants off. Oli gasps when Dom's lips touch his skin, watching the blood getting smeared all over his dick as Dom's head slides up and down. A few minutes later Dom is bending over the back of the couch and Oli is behind him, kissing his neck. Dom sucks on Oli's two fingers to cover them in spit. When it's not enough, Oli uses the lube and thrusts inside. 

Dom doesn't hold back the moans once he gets adjusted to the tempo and whenever they change the position he showers Oli with kisses. Oli comes in Dom's mouth right after Dom ejaculates all over his own legs.

Then they lie down and stay there tangled up for a while, gently stroking each other's hair, until Oli gets up and goes to the bathroom.

🩸

Oli doesn't let it go to his head, that feeling of being special, because it lasts only when Dom is near and this doesn't happen a lot. Their relationship is not special and Oli thinks it's probably for the best. Dom is asking a great deal of personal questions, but Oli prefers not to answer. 

What's the point of opening up to someone who doesn't even bother telling him when he gets arrested.

Oli learns about it from Jordan, who, luckily for Dom, is the only witness of an "accident" involving a huge celebrity. When Dom comes back home he tries to laugh it off, but Oli clearly doesn't share his attitude. The older vampire turns away and goes in the direction of the stairs, not willing to participate in this conversation any longer.

"What's wrong?"

Oli stops, "Well, everything. And nothing, it depends on what you mean."

"You've been distant lately. And whenever I try to get closer you push me away."

"What do you want?"

"I… I just want to talk to you normally, like we used to. Nothing's changed after that night and I don't like it." 

"That night when I was down and you decided pity sex will make me feel better?"

"What the hell?!"

"Am I mistaken?" 

"You think I pitied you? Are you taking the piss? I fucking admire and adore you… If in your book this goes together with pity, then I don't know which fucked up world you're living in!"

Oli crosses the distance between them with one swift move and he's looking Dom straight in the eyes while nearly yelling, "THIS world! In which you can fuck with whoever you like including me and you do, but then you come back here and expect us to be regular buddies!" Oli's upper lip goes up and Dom looks at his fangs.

"If you wanna bite me, you can."

"I don't need your permission!" 

"Just do it!" 

Oli cups Dom's chin and positions his head up and sideways. The pain from the bite mixed with the pleasure from the sensation of their crotches touching sends Dom to another dimension. He moans and rocks his hips forward. Oli does the same and then suddenly feels the same as well, because Dom bites back. As they bruise each other's skin and drink each other's blood, they become more calm, but also more exhausted.

"Enough," Oli breaks the embrace but Dom pulls him in once again.

"We good?"

"I guess. I have no idea what I wanted from you, I.."

"Kiss me."

Oli obeys, although the kiss is rough and predatory. 

"Ouch," Dom licks the blood from his lips and looks at Oli, who just did that. 

"Sorry, I'm kinda hungry." 

"It's ok. Let's go hunt together, like we used to. Find some asshole and suck them dry."

It's raining outside, but they don't mind. They even enjoy it, still high on emotions they evoked in each other not so long ago. Dom starts to sing some popular song and Oli smiles, "I had no idea that you could sing like that." 

"Like what?" 

"Like, good! Really good! I used to be a singer in a band." 

"What happened?"

"Ah, you know.. we just quit, 'cause not all of the right people wanted to be in a band with a monster. I respect that." 

"Jordan stayed." 

"Yeah.. wait, how do you..? whatever. Actually we have a ton of songs written, just no one who would want to play them with us anymore." 

"Well, I might want to!" 

"Haha, sure, we'll have to fight for a frontman position." 

"I can fight!"

Oli laughs, "I don't doubt it! Probably better than me!" 

Dom continues to sing and Oli dances to the melody as he walks, moving his hands, headbanging, spinning around. The water splashes from time to time whenever one of them steps in a puddle, watching as it grows bigger and eventually noticing when it begins to pour. 

They find the nearest shelter, which happens to be one of the bus stops, and they are not alone. A guy and a girl are arguing loudly and a guy has her trapped in a corner. She slaps his face and he becomes even more aggressive, threatening to hit her with a fist. Oli and Dom exchange a couple of glances and without saying a word grab that man and throw him on the ground.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" he shouts at the pair and the girl runs away.

Dom waits till she's out of sight and bares his teeth.


	4. Chapter 4

The summer is almost over. The nights become longer, but Dom spends more of them at home than he used to. Oli loves this, even though they start to have more guests as a result. Dom's mates are all over him - calling, texting, knocking - and Dom is almost always ready to drop whatever he's doing in exchange for their attention. There's also another thing that bothers Oli, but the more he thinks about it, the less he wants to mention it to Dom.

When Dom's eyes begin to change color, it's a sign that something is changing within him. Not all vampires possess this feature, Oli’s eyes for example can only turn red when he’s angry, and when Dom’s eyes become darker, it means he’s turned on. The thing is, Oli likes to observe this, but only when Dom is looking at him. Unfortunately, he couldn't help but notice the way his lover is getting over excited in the presence of others as well, especially Colson. 

They still go out a lot, but there were a few times when Dom has been asking Oli's permission to spend time inside the house and he agreed. It was painful for some reason to see them having fun - laughing, talking, touching… and then Dom would simply glance at Oli with those eyes, eyes Oli remembers all too well, and he wouldn't be able to stay with them in the same room anymore so he’d leave. 

At the end of one of such evenings when Dom is waving Colson goodbye in the doorway, Oli watches them from afar. Dom always senses Oli’s presence, so he turns around knowing what he will see. Oli is standing with his arms crossed leaning against the wall. Dom wants to go past him but Oli lightly touches his shoulder, “Hey. I have news.”

“What news?”

“Ashley is back in town.”

“Really? She didn't tell me..”

“Yeah. I’ve invited her, she should be here soon.”

“Wait, YOU invited her?”

Oli smiles, “I thought it’s a good idea. You two might want to catch up.”

“We might, but why here?“

Oli shrugs and wraps his arms around Dom’s waist, “Maybe I’m just a control freak.”

Dom laughs and touches Oli’s forehead with his own, “You definitely are! But I kinda like it.”

"Why do you hang out with him?" 

"Who, Colson? He's fun."

"He's human." 

"So what?" 

"Don't you think he's only trying to please you, so you can change him later? Doesn't he want to be turned?" 

"Someday, for sure, but for now he just enjoys all the attention he gets. Besides you're pretty close with Jordan… He's human too."

"Jordan is different." 

"Yeah? How?" 

"We don't fuck."

Dom opens his mouth and then closes it again before he responds, "Are you jealous?" 

"No! I'm just.. trying to understand." 

"It's quite thrilling, you know... Have you ever had sex with a human?"

"Uhhh... maybe once". Oli shrugs and looks away.

"Well, then you must remember that it feels really nice. Humans are tasty, warm and.. submissive."

"Vampires can be submissive too." 

"Is that right?" Dom smiles and brushes his finger across Oli’s lips. "Can YOU be submissive?"

"I…" Oli notices Dom's eyes changing color and feels powerless already. "Yeah."

"Yeah? Then how about we give it a go?" Dom playfully nibbles on Oli's ear and places his hand on Oli's butt. "Do you wanna be mine? Are you ready to please me?.. Do you think I haven't noticed that you bleached your hair just because you imagined I prefer it this way?"

Oli lets out a soft moan when Dom pulls his head back and starts pushing him in the direction of the couch. They stop, Dom licks Oli's neck and then throws him on the pillows, quickly jumping on top. Dom's kiss is hard, deep and messy. A string of saliva connects their lips for a moment after they part. Oli's hands are pinned beside both sides of his head, which makes Dom think of something and he whispers it, "I wanna tie you to bed."

They move to the bedroom and on their way Dom takes out the handcuffs they use rather rarely for restraining some victims from one of the drawers. When Oli sees them, he is a little surprised, "So you were not kidding?"

"I wasn't. Strip." 

Dom watches Oli taking his clothes off, revealing more of his tattoos, and he waits patiently until Oli is completely naked.

"Come here." 

Oli is lying on the bed now with hands attached to the metal headboard. Dom is still fully dressed, but Oli can't do anything about it no matter how much he wishes to see his body. Dom on the contrary shamelessly admires the view, "You're gorgeous." 

He crawls on top and kisses Oli's skin, starting from his chest and going down. Oli spreads his legs and looks at Dom pleadingly. Dom swiftly gets rid of his t-shirt and pants, and not willing to keep him waiting much longer finally gives Oli all the stimulation he could have possibly asked for. Oli's groans are overwhelming and Dom's thrusts become more energetic. Dom clutches Oli's neck, pulls out and comes on his stomach. Oli is so close but he can't touch himself, he can only beg, "Please.." Dom gathers some semen from Oli's abdomen with his finger and puts it in Oli's mouth, while his other hand is busy elsewhere. In this position it takes only a few seconds for Oli to achieve the most intense orgasm he has ever had, and Dom is kissing him slowly all the way through it.

They take a quick shower together and when Oli tries to fix his hair, Dom stands behind his back and rests his chin on Oli's shoulder.

Oli smiles, "This was good."

"You bet! By the way I don't care."

Oli looks puzzled.

"About your hair! I'd still fuck you so hard even if you were bald." Dom grins and both of them burst out laughing.

When they go down the stairs and enter the living room, they see Ashley sitting on a chair, "Oh, hey! I didn't want to interrupt. The door was open. I hope it's ok." 

Dom and Oli exchange embarrassed looks and Oli is thankful that they put their pants on at least. He asks, "How long have you been waiting?" 

"Not long, don't worry. It's not a big deal. Anyway, I see you guys get along really well." 

The smile on Ashley's face tells she's been waiting for too long perhaps, or definitely longer than they would have preferred.

Dom, being Dom, goes straight for a hug and Ashley is rocking him in her arms for a bit. Oli averts his eyes, "How was the trip?"

"Oh, great! I think I'll be moving to L.A. for good. Come here, I want to hug you too!" 

"No, Ash.." 

"Come on! I haven't seen you in forever!" 

Oli kisses her on the cheek and escapes the grasp rather smoothly, "You look different." 

"New cut, new colour," Ashley points at her head, "We do this all the time now, don't we? Blonde is good on you, but you should grow back the curls."

"Shut up." 

"Just kidding!" She pokes Oli, laughs and looks at Dom, 

"I want to steal you for the night, if that's ok. Let's dance a bit, make some noise. This city is so boring… Oli, If it wasn't for your club, no one would want to come here at all."

Oli sighs, "You're welcome."

🩸

Dom returns two days later and Oli is relieved, but he pretends that he doesn't care, "How was it?" 

"Good. She's really moving to L.A. She asked me if I wanted to come." Dom makes a pause and continues, "I said it would be great… to explore new places, you know.."

"Are you telling me you're gonna leave?"

"No. I said no. I mean I still would like to see the world.. just not with her." 

"You think Colson is any better? You gonna end up in jail even sooner.."

"Oli, no! I was thinking about you! What will it take for you to finally get it? I'd always choose you over anyone."

"Why?"

Dom smiles and throws his arms around Oli's neck, pulling him closer so their bodies can touch, "Because you are better than anyone else. Is that a good enough reason?"

Oli hums, "Mmm... Yes, I think I like it."

Dom laughs and leads the way to the bedroom.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Oli plays with Dom's hair, embraces him and keeps him close. He stares at the pale white skin for some time, thinking about snow fields and mountains of the North. 

Oli reaches out to grab the blanket. They don't need it, it won't change the temperature of their bodies, but Oli feels the urge to try and hide this boy from all of the others, so there could only be two of them here, forever. 

"It's nice." Dom snuggles even more. "I used to hate the cold when I was human. Always covering myself in layers of clothes and blankets during the winter." 

"I wish I could keep you warm." 

"You do. Maybe not physically, but.. I just like myself so much more when I'm with you, and I know for a fact that you are more human than most humans out there. It's weird… I think I'm in love." 

Dom looks at Oli sitting up and closing his eyes and already regrets his confession, "It's okay, you don't have to say anything." 

"But I want to!" Oli turns to Dom who sees tears running down his cheeks now, and the words simply leave his mouth as he says quietly "I love you too."

Obviously, Oli should have expected a tight hug after such a statement, but it caught him off guard. Dom squeezes him quite strongly, "I know. What I didn't know is that vampires are able to cry!"

"Me neither." Oli wipes away his tears and looks Dom straight in the eyes. "Don't leave me."

"I won't."

They kiss and it feels like the beginning of something new. They might be monsters, but at this very moment they are beautiful. Together they can start a revolution, together they can destroy the old world, together they can rule the universe.

🩸

Oli listens to the music and doesn't hear the footsteps.

"It was open!" Dom grins when he sees Oli in his bedroom trying on the only dress in Dom's possession, "Wow, you look amazing!" 

"I don't." 

"Yes, you do! Seriously, it suits you! You can borrow it if you want."

Oli scoffs, "And where would I go?" 

"Anywhere you like! Dude.. I know! We should have a party!" Dom almost jumps with excitement. 

Oli rolls his eyes, "Oh shit."

"No no no, please listen! I have this awesome idea, which doesn't involve skirts, I mean.. not necessarily. I think we should do, like, fancy dress! Everyone will have to dress up and not as.. vampires, 'cause that would be just lame.. Anyway, we all will wear costumes and we'll make your club look so cool… "

"Wait a minute, my club?"

"Of course! That's the point! So you can finally show up and they will see who's the king." 

Oli laughs and shakes his head, "That's crazy. You are crazy." 

Dom looks away immediately, clearly upset, all the passion suppressed and Oli can't stand this. He's so stupid and selfish, it's just a fucking party, the mere thought of which was making Dom so happy a few seconds ago..

"Alright."

Dom looks up in disbelief and Oli takes his hand, "I'm sorry. It's a great idea." 

"You don't mean it." 

"I do! Hey, you know me, I'm not a big fan of huge parties, but if we go together, I might enjoy it.

"Honestly?" Dom smiles when he sees Oli nodding and seals the deal with a deep kiss.

🩸

A week later "Temple of Fun" is absolutely crowded by midnight. The news about the event spread faster than a forest fire.

Dom and Oli are dressed up exactly the same. They put on white shirts, black pants, red king's robes and golden crowns.

Much to Oli's astonishment Dom doesn't leave his side not for a minute. They greet everyone together and a few vampires bow in front of them. Obviously, it's because of these costumes, but Oli has to admit Dom's choice couldn't be more satisfying. After making a bunch of questionable decisions, including leaving Jordan in charge of the club, Oli thought no one respected him here, but the smiles he sees tonight seem quite genuine. Speaking of Jordan.. 

"Wow, really?" Oli shakes his head disapprovingly, "You're a vampire?"

"I told everybody not to wear capes! Haven't you read the message?" says Dom in distress, and Oli is trying hard not to laugh. 

"I did, but i'm not a real vampire, so it's funny. And you two are totally wearing capes!" 

"We don't! These are king's robes!" Dom is attracting a big audience by talking so loud, "Look at Colson! He could come up with an awesome idea and you couldn't?"

"I'm not a fan of priests."

"That's not important! Ok, whatever.. Oli, stop laughing!" 

"I thought you wanted me to have fun!"

Dom looks at Oli and cracks up as well.

Ashley is late by a whole hour at least, entering the club like a goddamn Cinderella, wearing a dress that makes heads turn despite her general costume idea being to represent a nun. She quickly becomes the most entertaining element of the party, talking about her adventures and gossiping.

"Will it be rude if we leave early?" Dom looks at the startled expression on Oli's face and explains himself, "I just want to run away with you, is it too cliché?" 

Oli smiles, "Not at all. I'd be happy to," their escape is going as planned, until they bump into someone near the exit.

"Colson?" Dom knows that it's him, but he needs to make sure, because something is off.

"Oh, it's you. Are you leaving? Brother, you won't believe this! Guess who's immortal!"

"No way!"

Oli is the first one who notices Ashley hiding behind Colson's back, "Damn it! You just don't know when to quit!"

"Sorry.."

"But.. Oli.. He was too cute!" Oli imitates Ashley's voice so perfectly that it makes Dom giggle.

"Yeah, cool. A priest and a nun. I guess you guys are meant to be." Dom chuckles putting his hand on Oli's waist. Colson smirks and punches Dom in the shoulder before the pair steps outside.


	5. Epilogue

It's one of those lazy evenings, which are endlessly pleasant and relaxing. Even vampires can appreciate some peace and quiet on occasion.

Dom is showing Oli his favourite tv series and Oli is doing his best trying to pay attention, when they hear the doorbell ringing. Oli raises his eyebrows, "Who's that?"

"No clue," Dom stands up from the couch and opens the door. An enormous box labelled fragile lands on the floor in the main hall after he and the delivery guy place it there carefully. 

Oli and Dom open it together and discover an extremely realistic painting. It's them in their costumes from the fancy dress party, sitting on bar stools. Dom is looking up and Oli is looking at Dom. The background is pitch black and because of this the red robes seem extra dramatic.

"Wow, it's… stunning." 

"There is a note." Oli rips off a small piece of paper attached to the frame and reads out loud,

_ "What's up, kings! By the time you read this I'll probably be getting a nice tan across the ocean (I wish), so I've painted this, because when I was looking at you that night, I saw not only the most gorgeous couple that has ever walked the earth, but also hope. Dom, you're much more special than you realise, you change everyone you meet for the better. Never forget your power, young blood! Oli, you like to repeat that our existence is a nightmare, but I believe we can try and make it bearable. We know we are capable of love and this has to mean something, right? Take care of each other. Ash"  _


End file.
